


Angels Preen On Clouds Of Mist

by princeofhell777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angelcest (Supernatural), M/M, Wingfic, Wings, just some soft cleaning, preening, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell777/pseuds/princeofhell777
Summary: Castiel doesn't always take care of the dirt that builds up on him, Gabriel decides it's time to fix that.Just a soft wingfic I felt like writing
Relationships: Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 5





	Angels Preen On Clouds Of Mist

Castiel had never been the best when it came to taking care of himself, especially in a human vessel. The concept of combing his hair never came to mind, and while he didn’t sweat and smell like a human would, dirt and blood would fleck themselves on him, and sometimes he wouldn’t bother to remove it.

The Winchesters never seemed to mind that, and it wasn’t as if Castiel noted the looks he got or even cared for anyone else’s opinions on it. It wasn’t until Gabriel was back in his life that anything was even voiced about it. 

“You look like a disaster, little bro.” Gabriel pointed out, popping up unexpectedly behind Castiel where he sat. Though Gabriel’s hand in his hair was nice while ruffling it, he assumed it was more of a teasing gesture.

He had been on a case with the brothers prior, and he hadn’t bothered to be rid of any of the dirt that had gotten on him from a fall into a particularly muddy area, and he figured his vessel certainly looked like it had seen better days.

Castiel raised his hand, a motion that he’d simply use to channel his thoughts and be rid of the dirt, but Gabriel’s hand came up to stop him, “Come on, we can try it the human way for once, there are some rewards to it.”

The wiggle of his eyebrows led Castiel’s mind down the path of where those ‘rewards’ might lead him, but he didn’t feel it within himself to want to argue. He simply nodded, standing as Gabriel took his hand and dragged him towards the shower room of the bunker.

Castiel hadn’t actually been in here before, he noted, but it was large and spacious, probably more of a locker room and communal shower in it’s past life. He was busy admiring the curve of the showerhead before Gabriel stopped him, turning his head towards his to steal a kiss from his lips. 

It felt natural, and Castiel found himself sinking into it, letting Gabriel’s hands wander and shove his coats off of his shoulders as they brushed down his arms, undoing the tie with a skill that Castiel had to assume came with plenty of experience, making his way down the buttons as well.

Castiel only opened his eyes to catch Gabriel mostly naked, and if he didn’t know any better he would suspect the archangel had an extra set of hands helping him out- he never did focus enough attention on himself. 

In another slow and languid kiss, Castiel felt himself undressed as well, and he was positive not all of it was done by Gabriel’s hands, but there wasn’t a complaint that was going to come from him. Instead he followed him under one of the shower heads that was already on, applying a steady pressure of water to them. 

Castiel stood under the stream as Gabriel pulled back, the water hitting his back as Gabriel ran his hands over his front, lathering him with soap. He wouldn’t have to move a muscle if he didn’t want to, he knew Gabriel would be happy to do this on his own, but he found himself enjoying moving his hands along, giving him the same treatment with the soap that he was receiving. 

The soap that was finally lathered into his hair couldn’t really be described as anything but heavenly, Castiel going loose-limbed and leaning back as far as Gabriel needed to massage his scalp, cleaning the mud and anything else that was in his hair and letting it wash down the drain. 

He felt a tap on his back, and heard a laugh from Gabriel, “Alright, let me see your wings.” 

It shouldn’t have been a strange thing to consider, but Castiel had spent so much time with the Winchesters, he hadn’t even considered the concept of his wings. They would likely blind the brothers, there was no point in even bringing it up. But of course, Gabriel was different. 

Castiel let out a gruff comment of ‘okay’ and let his wings unfold. They were akin to birds wings, but their size hardly matched that of the plane he was on. They shifted in reality to accommodate the space, becoming the size they should be on his vessel- he could let them fill the room if he wanted to, but this would suit them just fine. 

Gabriel took Castiel by the shoulders to maneuver him to the floor of the shower, filling the space in between his shoulder blades, taking to preening his wings feather-by-feather. 

“Cassie, you’ve really let yourself become a mess.” Gabriel chuckled, “I’m pretty sure these are worse than your hair.”

"I haven’t exactly had time to bother with them.” Castiel retorted, though it was probably worth letting them get to this state to get all of this attention. Gabriel’s fingers worked wonders in his wings, making him arch his back and lean into the sensations. 

The closer Gabriel got to the flesh of his back, the more intensely he felt the shifting and organizing of his feathers. He was sure they were matted, a disaster for how long he had left them without fixing. Not to mention the amount of injuries he had sustained. 

"Let me do yours.” Castiel piped up, though he definitely didn’t want this feeling to stop, “After.”

He got a grunt of approval from Gabriel behind him, but he seemed intensely focused on the task at hand, his fingers still working on a few bent feathers that didn’t seem to want to go back to their places.

It might have been hours until they were done- Gabriel’s wings were an even larger task, though he groomed them often, there were more and they were larger, Castiel felt he could get lost in them if he didn’t keep track. But it was nice, satisfying, and it left them both feeling a little bit more blissful afterwards. 

And if Dean saw them return from the shower together with equal blissful looks on their faces, he’d probably assume that someone had just gotten laid, which Castiel wouldn’t deny- it would be easier than explaining the situation.


End file.
